world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin McAlmond
Kevin McAlmond is a wrestling superstar currently signed to World Incorporated Wrestling (WIW) wrestling on its Rage brand, where he is the currently on his first reign as WIW International Champion. He is a third generation superstar his father Brian McAlmond and his brother Martin McAlmond all competed in the wrestling industry. Early Life World Incorporated Wrestling (1999-present) D-Generation X and championship success (2008-2010) :Main article: D-Generation X WIW Champion and MCW Intercontinental Champion (2012-2013) : WIW Champion (2013-2016) :Main article: The McAlmond Family and The Enterprise On January 27, 2013 McAlmond won the 30-Man Royal Rumble match to earn a shot at the WIW Championship at WrestleMania V. At Diabolical Structure McAlmond teamed with his brother, Martin McAlmond and his brother-in-law, Chris LeGreca to face The Shield (Michael Fonger, Grant Clark, and Quay Painter) in a six-man tag team match, The Shield won the match after pinning LeGreca. McAlmond won the WIW Championship from Kyle Johnson at WrestleMania V. McAlmond started a feud with his brother-in-law Chris LeGreca (who had previously turned heel) and was announced to be defending the WIW Championship against LeGreca at Hardcore Havoc, the match ended in a no contest when neither man could reach the referee's 10 count, At SummerSlam McAlmond turned tweener, after defeating Matt Borske when he was saved from an attack by The Borske Brothers and The Erickson Brothers attacked him and Kevin Orton during Orton's cash in causing a DQ win for McAlmond, after McAlmond attacked Russell Jensen and hit him with an RKO, it was announced on the August 24, 2013 episode of Turbo that McAlmond would defend the WIW Championship against the same man he attacked at SummerSlam; Russell Jensen at Clash of Champions, McAlmond defeated Jensen at Clash of Champions to retain the WIW Championship. It was later announce on an episode of Dynasty it was announced that McAlmond would defend the WIW Championship against Russell Jensen once again at Battlezone. It was announced on the October 9, 2013 episode of Dynasty McAlmond announced that he would defend the WIW Championship against Randall Jensen and Matt Borske in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match. At Devil's Playground, McAlmond defeated Randell Jensen and Matt Borske in the Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match to retain the WIW Championship WIW Intercontinental Champion (2017-present) Massacre Championship Wrestling (2011-present) Debut and MCW Tag Team Champions (2011) McAlmond debuted in Massacre Championship Wrestling on November 13, 2011 at Starrcade where he teamed with his brother Martin McAlmond to defeat The Nexus' (Matt Borske and Ryan Borske) to win the MCW Tag Team Championship for the IWE. Leading into the next month pay-per-view, Kevin continued his feud with Matt Borske and entered himself into the "World War 3 match" on the same night Borske would also enter himself into the match as well. On November 27, 2011 at World War 3 Kevin and Matt both survived the World War 3 match after eliminating one another at the same time. In a "Sudden death" type match at a MCW house show, Matt Borske defeated Kevin McAlmond with help from The Nexus to earn the title shot. On December 11, 2012 at December 2 Dismember (2011), Kevin McAlmond and his brother Martin McAlmond defended the MCW Tag Team Championships against two other teams in Ryan Gleason and Brian Tobol and The Erickson's (Josh Erickson and Tyler Erickson in a Tag team three way elimination match to retain the Tag Team Championships. On January 8, 2012 at Sin (2012) The McAlmond's defended the MCW Tag Team Championship against The World Elite (Quinn Noel and Will Kapphan) to once again retain the MCW Tag Team Championship. On February 26, 2012 at Uncensored (2012) The McAlmond's defeated Kris McGowan and Kevin Judge to retain the MCW Tag Team Championship. On March 16, 2012 at a MCW House show Chris Wheat and Peter Damrow defeated The McAlmond's with help from Matt Borske and the Nexus to win the MCW Tag Team Championship. On March 18, 2012 at WrestleWar (2012) Kevin McAlmond and Martin McAlmond received a rematch for the MCW Tag Team Championship but were unsuccessful in regain the titles, Later that night Kevin McAlmond received a shot at the MCW Championship against Matt Borske, However the match ended in a Double countout when both men fought through the crowd and were counted out. On April 15, 2012 at Caged Heat (2012) Team Kevin which included Team Captain Kevin McAlmond, Dustin Simpson, Jesse Dern, Chris Gomez and Mark Semmler) defeated Team Nick which included Team Captain Nick Kessler, Tarry Anderson, David Aldrich, Jason Downing and Phillip Branscum in the first, and last Caged Heat match. Leading into the next pay-per-view Matt Borske teamed with The Lehr's to continue the feud off and on with Kevin, The new owner to MCW John Lehr forced Kevin to face Marc Beltran to even possibly earn another shot at the MCW Championship again. On May 13, 2012 at Greed (2012) Kevin McAlmond defeated Marc Beltran even after interference from Matt Borske, John Lehr, and The Nexus. On June 12, 2012 at the new design and revamped pay-per-views, Slammiversary (2012) Kevin McAlmond got another MCW Championship match this time involving Chris Gomez, The match was won by Matt Borske who retained the MCW Championship when he pinned Gomez. On the April 11, 2012 episode of Dynasty for the first time ever the MCW Television Championship was defended when Nick Kessler defended the Television Championship against Will Kapphan and Kevin McAlmond, the match was won by Kevin McAlmond this would mark the second MCW title that Kevin has held. On July 8, 2012 at Destination X Kevin successfully defended the Television Championship against Kris McGowan, later that night Kevin McAlmond would aid Robert Rogge to defeat Matt Borske and win the MCW Championship. On August 12, 2012 at Hardcore Justice Kevin McAlmond defeated Kris McGowan in a Tables match. On a one time only deal MCW held a Weekly show where the beginning of the 2012 Bound for Glory Series began with the winner of the Series getting an MCW Championship shot at Bound for Glory, Kevin McAlmond defeated Ryan Gleason to secure a spot in the Semi-final match at No Surrender. On September 9, 2012 at No Surrender Kevin McAlmond defeated Nick Petrusha in the Semi-finals of the Series and defeated Jonathon Rispens. Leading into Bound for Glory Kevin McAlmond and Robert Rogge would team up on two separate occasions both in losing efforts the first because Robert Rogge walked out on Kevin and the second because Kevin walked out on Robert. At a house just three days before the pay-per-view, Rogge turned heel and attacked Kevin McAlmond during a backstage interview. Unifying the MCW World Heavyweight and MCW Championship (2012-2013) Feud with Cody McDuffie (2013) At Lockdown McAlmond lost the MCW World Heavyweight Championship to Cody McDuffie, he would get two rematches one on an episode of MCW Impact Wrestling and the other at Slammiversary, on the June 6, 2013 episode of Impact Wrestling McAlmond would face McDuffie in a Ladder match with the Aces & 8s trademark hammer hanging above the ring, the match would end in a no contest when McDuffie ran off. Personal Life At the end of 2010, McAlmond began dating Victoria Lehr, the relationship would not work out and they would break things off around February 2011 sometime. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Doomsday (F-5) **''RKO (Jumping Diamond Cutter) **''Pedigree'' (Double underhook facebuster) *'Signature Moves' **High knee **Crossbody **Clothesline (Regular or Falling) **Big boot **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Full nelson slam **''Garvin Stomps'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker **''IEDDT'' (Rope-hung DDT) (sometimes from the turnbuckle or barricade) **Inverted headlock backbreaker **Leaping knee drop **Lou thesz press followed by mounted punches **Powerbomb (sometimes make it into a pin) **Side belly-to-belly suplex **Slingshot suplex **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Discus clothesline **Fosbury Flop **Inverted STF **Multiple DDT variations ***''Cliffhanger'' (Crucifix hold flipped forward into a DDT) ***''Apex DDT'' (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) ***Tornado **Multiple kick variations ***Drop ***Enzuigiri ***''Pelé Kick'' (Backflip) **Multiple suplex variations ***''Starmaker'' (High-angle belly to back) ***''Kevin Suplex Special'' (German followed into a belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster) ***Vertical lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam ***Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **Reverse frankensteiner **Running swinging neckbreaker **''Shooting Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Springboard flying forearm smash **Standing somersault senton *'With Martin McAlmond' **''Tornado-Plex'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) **''Double RKO'' (Double jumping cutter) **Double dropkick *'Managers' **Amanda Johnson **Victoria Lehr **Brittany Mayer **Angela McAlmond (while teaming with Martin McAlmond) **Amanda Wagner **Kirsten Adkisson **Bonnie Wright **The Crowe Twins (Rochelle Crowe and Kenzie Crowe) **Brittany Hiatt **Carly Wittstock **Velvet Sky *'Factions / Stables' **D-Generation X **Fortune *'Nicknames' **The Best in the World (The Best Champion in the World / The Best WIW Champion in the World) **The Greatest Champion that Ever Lived **The Pain in the Ass **The Greatest of All **The King of WIW **The Baddest Mother F'er **WIW's Apex Predator *'Entrances themes' **'World Incorporated Wrestling' ***"My Sacrifice" by Creed (2009-2011) ***"Hero" by Pop Evil (2011-2013) (with Fortune) ***"Breathe" by Pop Evil (2012-2013) (with Martin McAlmond) ***"Tear Me Away" by Drowning Pool (2011) ***"Cult Of Personality" by Living Colour (2011) ***"This Means War" by Nickleback (2011-2012, used as part of Fortune), (2012-2015) ***'"Dust"' by Tremonti (2017-present) **'Massacre Championship Wrestling' ***"Hero" by Pop Evil (2011-2013) ***"Drift and Die" by Puddle of Mudd (2011) ***"She Fuckin' Hates Me" by Puddle of Mudd (2011-One event) ***"Bully" by Shinedown (2013-2015) ***"Evil Ways (Justice Mix)" by Blues Saraceno Championship and accomplishments *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW (World Heavyweight) Championship (4 times, current) **World Heavyweight Championship (11 times) **WIW International Championship (2 time) **WIW World Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) - with Matt Borske, Mad Hanson (1, current) **Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Martin McAlmond **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Martin McAlmond (1) & Dusty Simpson (1) **New Years Rumble / Royal Rumble Winner - (2009, 2013) **Mr. Money in the Bank (2015, 2018) *'Montana Wrestling Alliance' **MWA World Championship (2 times) **MWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) - with Martin McAlmond (3) *'Massacre Championship Wrestling' **MCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, last) **MCW World Television Championship - 1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship - (1 time) - with Martin McAlmond (1) **SuperBrawl Survivor (2012) **Bound for Glory Series (2012) External links References